s o m e w h e r e : a drabble collection
by m-erechyn
Summary: Just because they're extraordinary people doesn't mean they don't have ordinary days as well. Contains slash and happiness, with a side of normality. A/C centric, others will be written. UPDATED 08/12/08-- five new drabbles added!
1. s w e e t

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

* * *

Crowley liked chocolate. It suited him: dark, rich, and surprisingly sweet. 

Aziraphale didn't much like the stuff, but he liked Crowley, so whenever he bought groceries he made sure to pick up a bar for the demon. Crowley would always accept it with a smile.

Aziraphale was looking for biscuits in the local grocer's when he stumbled upon some intriguing chocolates. They were small and wrapped in silver foil. He brought home a packet to give to Crowley.

"What is it?" Crowley asked, staring at a candy. He popped it into his mouth.

"A kiss," Aziraphale replied.

So Crowley did.

(Later, Aziraphale thought he might be able to like chocolate, especially when it was on Crowley's lips.

Crowley privately thought that the chocolate wasn't so great, but that was okay, because the kissing was nice.)


	2. s u b t l e

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

* * *

"I'm jealous of your bicycle," Newt said suddenly. Anathema glanced over at him. She was fixing one of Phaeton's tires. The small repair kit she'd found was very useful, though Anathema didn't really remember how she'd come by it.

"Why?"

"You ride him all the time," Newt said, grinning foolishly. He felt he was being rather clever.

Anathema slapped him, and then relented. The mark faded quickly.

"Would you like a ride, then?" she asked, with a smirk of her own.

Newt was shocked. "It's a little early, don't you think?"

Anathema slapped him again. "Not _that_ kind of ride."

(Newt was not very good at steering, especially when Anathema sat on the handlebars and he couldn't see.

Anathema couldn't balance, either, when Newt stood on the back with his hands on her shoulders. He tended to lean forward too much and caused them to topple over.

They agreed that it was a lost cause, after a few tries, and went inside.)


	3. s l e e p y

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

* * *

Crowley was always one for sloth, but Aziraphale never slept. When they moved to the South Downs, there was only one bed.

"It's quite all right," Aziraphale said. "I don't sleep." Crowley looked at him blankly.

"You should try it," he said. "Just don't dream."

That night Crowley slept on the narrow bed. There were no blankets. Aziraphale sat in the armchair and watched him, thoughtfully.

He wouldn't sleep. But he was still an angel.

Aziraphale found some sheets and waved them clean. He didn't think it was a waste of a miracle, as he draped them over his friend.


	4. s l y

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: this is a drabble and then some. 166 words. Adam's the Antichrist, right? So it fits. Ha. This is also a rough, so concrit would be gorgeous._

* * *

Adam was the Antichrist, but even the Antichrist, it seemed, wasn't able to get the girl of his dreams. 

His first crush was on Belladonna L'mort, the pirate queen of the comic book "Seven Savage Seas." Adam knew it was over before it had begun. For one thing, she was two-dimensional. And though Adam had the power to bring her to life, she just wasn't his type.

All his loves since then had ended horribly.

But this one—this one was the worst.

What was a boy to do when he fancied his best friend?

Love letters, he'd found, didn't work. Especially when aforementioned friend was peering over his shoulder, making faces at him. Rumors didn't work. Even saying it outright didn't work. She'd been oblivious.

"Yeah, I like you too."

Adam tried one last time.

"No, I mean in that way. Y'know."

The girl laughed. "I already knew that." She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek.

Pepper had always been good at keeping secrets.


	5. s y m b o l i c

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: I didn't even realize the symbolism in this one until I had finished writing it. Serendipity much? A bit of summer warmth for these wintry days. Written at 2:00 AM or so._

* * *

Summer reminds Aziraphale of Eden, when it was still young and pure, and seduction didn't have a name.

He glances at the demon sprawled beside him.

Crowley's taken off his sunglasses and is stretched out on the grass, eyes closed. He's soaking up the warmth of the sun as it illuminates the long lashes only Aziraphale ever sees.

Crowley still has a bit of the serpent in him. And Aziraphale's still an angel.

He leans down to press his lips to Crowley's cheek. Crowley keeps his eyes closed, but he pulls Aziraphale down to him and kisses the angel thoroughly.

(If Aziraphale's seduction had a name, it would be Crowley.

And though he may have been pulled down, Aziraphale never felt as if he were falling.)


	6. s o f t

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: Another late night drabble. Make of it what you will... it's a little open-ended. It pushed the rating of the collection up to T, though._

* * *

Aziraphale's hands are cool and smooth, like water, or maybe silk. Crowley is often stressed out these days, and he shows up at the bookstore tense and angry.

It takes some time, but Aziraphale calms him down, slipping his hands over the knots in his shoulders, rubbing his thumb in circles over Crowley's thudding pulse.

Sometimes the comfort turns into more, and then there's the slow sliding of skin upon skin, wings unfurled, hot and sweet.

But more often it doesn't, and Crowley drifts off to sleep, his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.

Aziraphale holds him gently. Love is so precious.


	7. s t r a n g e

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: Everyone gives A/C so much love, but I really adore Anathema and Newt._

* * *

Anathema and Newt were brought together through the Armageddon.

They had sex within hours of knowing each other, simply because of a prophecy.

It doesn't seem as though these are particularly normal or even auspicious circumstances for two young lovers to meet in.

Somehow they've defied those strange beginnings.

Newt lives with Anathema now, in her little house in Tadfield. They eventually got the ceiling fixed, and every morning begins with a kiss.

Neither of them have steady jobs, but they get by. Their days are long, but they're happy ones.

It's really not so bad, given those strange beginnings.


	8. s h a l l o w

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

* * *

Crowley is not shallow. If he were, he wouldn't have lusted after Aziraphale the way he did. He had plenty of options, after all. London's a big place, and the world's even bigger. Aziraphale is no better looking than the average human.

At least, his body isn't. Aziraphale's fashion sense is simply appalling. There came a point when Crowley snapped, despite his efforts to be open-minded.

It was when Aziraphale bought a pair of checkered pants and wore them with his tartan jacket.

Crowley immediately dragged him to the nearest Harrods, where he purchased a new wardrobe for the angel.

(Aziraphale protested, but Crowley insisted it was good for the economy.

At least he doesn't wince anymore when Aziraphale dresses up to go to the Ritz.)


	9. s h a r p

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: Adam Young is a pretty interesting character. I really should write him more often.

* * *

_

Adam Young didn't miss much.

So, of course, he knew about Crowley and Aziraphale the moment their relationship began to change. Not that they knew he knew. They weren't even aware of the change at the time.

Tadfield and London are far apart, but Adam had his ways, and the two immortals visited occasionally.

Adam dropped hints left and right whenever he was within earshot of them. Eavesdropping works both ways if you do it properly. Crowley and Aziraphale didn't miss much, either.

Eventually they got together. Adam liked to think it was his doing, though it would've happened anyway.

(_Ineffable, you know_.)


	10. s e l f i s h

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: I was not intending to write this, but I saw the word "selfish" on a list of s-adjectives I was putting together for this collection... and so I wrote it anyway._

* * *

It cannot be denied that Crowley is selfish.

He likes to have his life easy: ignoring the speed limit, walking out of restaurants without paying the bill, forgetting about taxes entirely. He'll go weeks without doing a single good deed. Of course, it's in his nature to sin, and it's hard to sin for the greater good.

As a rule, Crowley generally doesn't mind being selfish. Sometimes he takes pride in it, knowing he's always looking out for number one. Demons are _supposed_ to be that way.

But sometimes Crowley wonders if falling in love with Aziraphale was too selfish.

(Angels are expected to love unconditionally, but generally they don't engage in physical contact with said loved ones.

Crowley doesn't have a problem with it, but he worries that Heaven might find out one day, and Aziraphale would get banned from Earth.

Aziraphale would be miserable in Heaven, and Crowley would miss him on Earth.

It's a kind selfishness, or perhaps it's a selfish kindness.)


	11. s t r o n g

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is amazing.

_A/N: More non-A/C drabbleage! Newt really does not get enough fic, methinks. Here's my homage to the guy with the crap car!_

* * *

At first glance, Newton Pulsifer does not look particularly formidable. Actually, at first glance Newton Pulsifer does not look like much of anything.

He has plain dark hair, unassuming eyes, and a nondescript nose. He is tall and lanky and his mouth tends to droop down at the corners, as if it is tired of being on such a face.

Except when he's with Anathema. He lights up, glows with that funny feeling one might call love. Newt could move mountains for her, and he would, if she asked. Not that Anathema would ever ask for such a ridiculous thing.

(Watch the two together long enough, and you might begin to understand that inner strength. A thousand years ago, he might have been considered a hero, a David to the world's Goliath. But today?

Today he's just Newton Pulsifer, another boy in love.)


	12. s e d u c t i v e

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is, as always... amazing.

_A/N: It's been a while since I wrote any C/A drabbles... all the ones I start end up as ficlets. I'm not entirely sure where this one came from (another late night drabble, haha), but I'm fond of it. Rather succinct, and I suppose that could work against it, but ah well._

* * *

Demons, being agents of Hell, are very adept at certain… _things_. 

For example, seduction comes naturally to them.

Crowley, being a demon, is no exception.

Aziraphale, being an angel, and also Aziraphale, is very adept at resisting said _things_.

Saturday morning. Crowley saunters into the back room of Aziraphale's bookshop wearing little more than trousers, sunglasses, and a grin. Aziraphale raises his eyebrows.

"Put a shirt on, dear; you'll catch cold."

Crowley shrugs and picks up a mug, turning it over in his hands. When he hands it back to Aziraphale, it's filled with tea, cooled to the perfect temperature.

("Thank you," Aziraphale says, with some surprise.

Crowley grins wider. This, he thinks, is a seduction that Aziraphale won't want to resist.

Unfortunately, Crowley's forgotten that there's a line between seduction and love.

Aziraphale takes a sip of tea and smiles, knowing Crowley's crossed that line.)


	13. s u p e r s t i t i o u s

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is pure love. :

_A/N: I'm sure you know by now that I am in _love_ with Anathema and Newt. Love love love them, but the fandom darlings are always the superhumans. So I'm showing them a little love here. Anyway, this drabble was written out of pure self-amusement; I personally found it hilarious. I don't know what you'll think, though-- let me know in a review! :D Thanks for checking out the drabbles._

_A/N again: This is the_ thirteenth _drabble in my collection. Talk about ineffable plans! :D_

* * *

Newt stared at the bedraggled lump in Anathema's arms.

"What _is_ it?" he asked.

"A cat," Anathema replied matter-of-factly.

"A black cat," Newt remarked.

"Entirely black," Anathema added.

"And you're a witch," Newt continued.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The cat yowled and leapt out of Anathema's arms. Newt watched it cross their paths.

"I think we're in for some bad luck," he said conversationally.

There was another yowl, and then the sound of the bathroom mirror falling off the wall and breaking into a hundred pieces.

"Seven years of it," Anathema agreed, and went to fetch a broom.


	14. s c a t t e r e d

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading; feedback is always welcomed.

_A/N: This one's pretty self-explanatory. Written around midnight, as most of these were; I quite like it._

* * *

"Oh, bugger." Aziraphale scowled at his desk. His records, once neatly organized, had suddenly taken it upon themselves to cover as much space as possible. He could barely see the floor.

"I heard that." Crowley's voice slid into the room, followed by the demon himself.

Aziraphale tsked, sin forgotten. "My dear, could you help me with this?"

"I could," Crowley said. "But I don't really want to, see." Aziraphale sighed. "There are so many things I could be doing instead."

He smirked at the angel.

"You made this mess, didn't you?" Aziraphale asked rhetorically, letting Crowley's lips explore his neck.


	15. s u r p r i s e

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading; feedback is always welcomed.

_A/N: I was thinking about birthdays. And I was thinking about Good Omens. This is the result! :D Another late night drabble._

* * *

"We don't have birthdays," Crowley says blankly, after Adam asks. "We were just formed. With the Word. Er."

"He must've said it on A Day," Adam replies thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm the Antichrist and _I_ have a birthday."

"Your body has a birthday," Crowley corrects. "You, however, are older than sin."

"Details," Adam says, waving it off. "I'll give you birthdays." He thinks for a moment. "Okay, yours is today an' Aziraphale's is tomorrow."

When Crowley walks into the bookshop carrying a large chocolate cake, Aziraphale raises his eyebrows.

"It's my birthday." A slight, uncomprehending nod. "It was Adam's doing."

( Crowley pauses. "Yours is tomorrow."

"Goodness," Aziraphale says. "This is news."

"I expect he'll be throwing you a party." )


	16. s c a n d a l o u s

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading; feedback love.

_A/N: Though the immortals and Adam (or is that redundant?) get lots of attention, I've always felt the humans deserved some love too. :D_

* * *

The rest found out eventually. It was bound to happen.

Granted, it wasn't as if they were all best friends; but surviving an attempted Armageddon does tend to bring people together.

"Are they really?" Anathema asked. "I didn't see that coming."

Brian nodded. "Yup. Saw 'em. They looked happy, though."

Pepper laughed. "One would hope that if they were, they'd be happy."

"Well," Newt said carefully, "they do spend an awful lot of time together."

Madame Tracy and Shadwell walked by, arm-in-arm. Indeed, both looked content; though Shadwell's happy was more of a lack of rage than any real joy.

( "Told you!" Brian yelled triumphantly. "Wensleydale owes me a tenner." )


	17. s h a k y

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading; feedback is always welcomed.

_A/N: I worried about getting the message across in this one. It's hard to fit so many emotions into a hundred words..._

* * *

"I think we need to take some time apart," Aziraphale says suddenly. He holds his breath and waits for Crowley's reaction.

He does not explode, as Aziraphale thought he would, instead asking a question. "Why?"

"It's too new. Uncertain. This." The angel gestures, but Crowley doesn't want to understand.

"I thought I was doing something right for once. I—" he struggles to find the words.

"I don't have all the answers, Crowley," Aziraphale says wretchedly.

"I never had any." A pause. "You were my answer," he murmurs.

Aziraphale closes his eyes before they betray him with tears. "I'm sorry."


	18. s i l e n t

Disclaimer: _Good Omens _and all the wonderful beings within do not belong to me. They belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, or vice versa... depends on which version of the cover you're looking at. No profit is being made, alas, I'm just having fun.

Thanks for reading; any and all feedback is welcomed!

_A/N: I'm like this with a friend. You know who you are. :D_

* * *

Sometimes an angel and a demon don't have much to say to each other. After six thousand years most discussions worth having have already been had.

So on nights like this Crowley and Aziraphale eat dinner quietly and pay indiscreetly and leave before ten o'clock.

Their walk back to the Bentley is equally hushed; the only noise the tap of Crowley's nice shoes against wet pavement.

Aziraphale places a soft hand over his as he reaches for the gear-shift.

"I just like knowing you're there," the angel confesses.

"Me too," Crowley replies, and they lapse back into a companionable silence.


End file.
